Wireless power transfer systems may rely on electronic circuits such as rectifiers, AC (Alternating Current) to DC (Direct Current) converters, impedance matching circuits, and other power electronics to condition, monitor, maintain, and/or modify the characteristics of the voltage and/or current used to provide power to electronic devices. Power electronics can provide power to a load with dynamic input impedance characteristics.